My Bad My Killer
by Byun Ryeokyu
Summary: Ryeowook merasa bebas menghirup udara sejuk yang 9 tahun ini tak pernah ia rasakan. Terkurung di dalam ruangan untuk waktu yang lama sama sekali tak menyenangkan! Bad summary! Yewook Yemin! GS for UKE(s)!
1. Chapter 1

**My****Bad****My****Killer**

Author : Byun Ryeokyu

Cast(s) : Ryeowook, Yesung, Sungmin, Kyuhyun, and others

Pairing(s) : Yewook, Yemin

Genre(s) : Family/Hurt/Drama

Rate : T

Warning : OOC! GS For Ryeowook & Sungmin! Typo(s)! Tidak sesuai EYD! Gajeboh! Bahasa babak belur!

_Welcome here!_

_I'm newbie ^^ so, please understand all mistakes_

_Happy Reading ^^_

**LBG**

Musim dingin kini telah berganti musim semi. Udara beku perlahan mulai terasa sejuk. Salju yang semula serasa mampu membekukan tubuh digantikan angin musim semi. Sungguh musim semi terasa lebih baik dari musim dingin. Seolah bumi mendapat cahaya dalam kegelapan.

Begitu jugalah yang dirasakan Ryeowook. Seorang wanita yang hampir kepala empat. Musim dinginnya kini telah berganti musim semi. Ia merasa bebas menghirup udara sejuk yang 9 tahun ini tak pernah ia rasakan. Terkurung di dalam ruangan untuk waktu yang lama sama sekali tak menyenangkan.

"Selamat Ryeowook-_ah_! Akhirnya perjuanganmu selama sembilan tahun ini tak sia-sia. Kau benar-benar beruntung dapat melawan penyakit itu!"

Seorang dokter bertanda nama Choi Siwon tersenyum ke arah wanita cantik itu. Ia menjabat tangan mungil wanita yang sembilan tahun ini menjadi pasiennya. Wanita yang sembilan tahun ini ia dengar rintih dan ringis kesakitannya saat alat-alat medis mulai dipasangkan pada tubuh mungilnya yang terlihat ringkih. Kim Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tersenyum lebar, "terima kasih, Dokter. Ini semua juga berkat Dokter."

"Kau memang pantas mendapatkan semua ini. Kau orang yang sangat baik. Tuhan sangat menyayangimu," timpal Siwon sembari memperlihatkan senyum _dimples_nya yang masih saja terlihat mempesona meskipun hampir mencapai usia 40.

"Dokter bisa saja," balas Ryeowook dengan senyum malu-malunya. Hei ingatkah dia bahwa ia sudah berumur lebih dari 35 tahun? Kenapa masih seperti seorang remaja? Ck! Tapi percayalah, dia masih cocok dengan tingkah itu, bahkan jika kau melihatnya, kau tak akan percaya bahwa sebentar lagi Ryeowook akan berulang tahun yang ke-36.

_Jerat kegelapan melepasku_

_Langit biru menyapaku_

_Mengiringi langkahku menuju dirimu_

_Apa akan ku temukan dirimu yang menungguku?_

"Huft! Ryeowook-_ah fighting_!"

Ryeowook mencoba menyemangati diri sendiri. Berkali-kali dia menghela napas seraya menatap lurus ke sebuah rumah megah bercatkan abu-abu putih yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Tangan mungilnya meremas kuat tas besar berisi pakaian yang selama ini ia gunakan saat di rumah sakit. Perlahan dia menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk memencet bel yang ada di samping gerbang utama rumah megah itu.

**Ting tong**

Akhirnya ia berhasil membunyikan benda putih yang memiliki tombol di tengah itu setelah mencoba beberapa kali.

"_Nuguseyo_?"

Terdengar suara seseorang yang masih diingat Ryeowook. Suara Jung Ahjumma, seorang pelayan di rumah itu. Ryeowook tersenyum, ia senang dapat mendengar suara itu lagi. Ia tak sabar untuk bertemu wanita yang dulu begitu memanjakannya.

"_Annyeong haseyo_! Jung Ahjumma, ini aku, Ryeowook."

Senyum di bibir tipis Ryeowook seketika melebar begitu mendengar pekikan dari sambungan sana. Ia tau, Ahjumma itu pasti sangat merindukannya. 8 tahun lamanya mereka tak pernah bertemu.

Secepat kilat gerbang utama rumah megah itu terbuka. Seorang wanita tua berpakaian bak pelayan langsung menubrukkan tubuhnya ke tubuh mungil Ryeowook. Kedua tangannya mengukung tubuh Ryeowook dalam sebuah pelukan erat.

"Nyonya! Akhirnya kau kembali. Ahjumma sangat merindukanmu. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Begitu ia melepaskan Ryeowook dari pelukannya, Jung Ahjumma langsung menyerocos dengan pitch suara yang sama sekali tak teratur.

Ryeowook tersenyum lebar. "Seperti yang Ahjumma lihat, aku baik-baik saja. Sangat baik bahkan. Ahjumma bagaimana? Aku juga merindukan Ahjumma."

"Ahjumma juga baik. Ya sudah, ayo kita masuk sekarang. _Aigoo_ Nyonya telihat semakin cantik."

"Ahjumma! Sudah berapa kali ku katakan, panggil aku Ryeowook! Tanpa embel-embel Nyonya!"

Mereka berdua tertawa, yang awalnya dimulai oleh Jung Ahjumma. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana Nyonya-nya itu masih saja bersikap seperti ketika ia berkepala dua dulu.

"Ahjumma sendiri di rumah?" tanya Ryeowook.

Jung Ahjumma mengangguk, "Tuan Besar dan Tuan Muda sedang keluar."

Senyum di bibir Ryeowook sekonyong-konyong menghilang. Ah Tuan Besar dan Tuan Muda. Betapa ia sangat merindukan kedua orang itu. Bagaimana rupa mereka saat ini? Terlebih Tuan Muda itu, dia pasti sudah semakin tampan saat ini. Apa dia mengalahkan ketampanan Appanya? Atau justru ia kalah tampan dari sang Appa?

Jung Ahjumma yang memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Ryeowook sontak merasa bersalah. Apa ia salah bicara?

"Ryeowook-ah, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jung Ahjumma khawatir.

Ryeowook mengangguk, senyum manis kembali terukir di bibir tipisnya yang masih terlihat pucat, menjelaskan bahwa ia baru sembuh dari sakit.

Cklek

Pintu rumah terbuka. Ryeowook dan Jung Ahjumma seketika itu bangkit dari duduk mereka. Keduanya sedikit berjalan mendekati arah pintu yang cukup jauh dari tempat mereka berada –ruang tamu, mengingat rumah itu sangat luas.

Jantung Ryeowook berdebar-debar tak karuan. Ia merasa gugup sekaligus em takut? Yah barangkali.

"Ahjumma! Kami pulang!"

**DEG**

Darah Ryeowook langsung berdesir mendengar suara yang sangat ia hapal itu. Suara yang sering ia ingat-ingat saat ia dalam keadaan sangat buruk. Suara yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan. Suara seseorang yang sampai saat ini masih menempati posisi pertama di hatinya. Suara….

"Yesung…" panggil Ryeowook dengan suara pelan.

Ketiga orang yang ada di belakang pintu itu mendongakkan kepala mereka melihat siapa yang telah memanggil Yesung.

DEG

Kali ini pria tampan bermata sipit yang ada di belakang pintu itulah yang merasakan sentakkan pada jantungnya, saat manik hitamnya bertemu coklat karamel milik Ryeowook.

**_'Wanita itu? Dia ada di sini? Ba-bagaimana bisa?'_**

"Ka-kau?" gumam Yesung tak percaya.

Ryeowook tersenyum lebar, matanya yang tadi berkaca-kaca kini mulai menurunkan hujan setempat. Karamel cerahnya beralih pada seorang _namja_ yang tak kalah tampan yang ada di samping kiri Yesung. Tak terasa air matanya sudah mengalir deras, itukah dia? Itukah _namja_ kecil yang dulu sering ia timang? Itukah _namja_ kecil yang dulu selalu ia bawa ke mana pun ia pergi? Itukah _namja_ kecil yang dulu berambut ikal kecoklatan –sekarang masih seperti itu? Itukah _namja_ yang memiliki manik karamel sepertinya? Itukah…. Kim Kyuhyun? I…tukah….. putranya?

_Namja_ yang berdiri di sebelah kiri Yesung merasa risih karena Ryeowook terus menatapinya dengan mata yang mengalirkan air mata. Dan…. ia tak suka tatapan itu. _Namja_ tampan berambut ikal kecoklatan -Kyuhyun- itu mengalihkan matanya dari mata Ryeowook.

Tanpa Ryeowook sadari, kakinya membawa ia mendekati Kyuhyun. Tangannya terulur untuk memeluk _namja_ itu. Kyuhyun menatap horor wanita mungil di hadapannya.

**_'Apa-apaan dia? Baru saja bertemu, sudah mau peluk-peluk!'_** tukas Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Baru saja tangan Ryeowook akan menyentuh kulit Kyuhyun, _namja_ itu telah lebih dulu mendorong Ryeowook menjauh, hingga wanita yang sebetulnya masih lemah itu terduduk di lantai.

"Tuan Muda!" pekik Jung Ahjumma.

Ia berjalan mendekati Ryeowook, membantu wanita itu untuk berdiri.

Ryeowook merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di relung hatinya. Sangat sakit rasanya saat kau mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari putra yang telah kau lahirkan, putra yang selalu kau rindukan, putra yang menjadi penyemangatmu untuk hidup. Tapi Ryeowook sadar, ini bukan salah putranya. Ini salahnya. Ia yang salah karena begitu lama meninggalkan putranya. Ini kebodohannya. Bukan salah Kyuhyun jika ia tak bisa menerima seseorang yang **mungkin** tak ia ingat lagi.

"Tuan Muda, Tuan Muda tidak boleh begitu pada Nyonya Ryeowook," nasehat Jung Ahjumma.

"Hei! Apa-apaan ini! Jangan seenaknya memerintah putraku, Ahjumma!"

Ryeowook tersentak mendengar suara itu. Ia tak pernah mendengarnya sebelumnya. Ryeowook mengalihkan matanya ke arah wanita yang berdiri di sebelah kanan Yesung. Wanita cantik nan anggun. Siapa dia? Putraku? Apa maksudnya itu?

"_Nu-nuguseyo_?" tanya Ryeowook takut-takut. Ia takut jika ia akan mendengar jawaban yang ada di pikirannya saat ini. Dia takut. Sangat takut.

"_Nugu_? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Aku Kim Sungmin, istri Yesung, Ibu Kyuhyun!" jawab wanita cantik yang menyebut dirinya Sungmin itu dengan penuh penekanan.

**DEG**

Tidak! Ia tak pernah mendengar ini! Ryeowook tak pernah mendengar ini! Ya benar, Ryeowook tak pernah mendengar ini!

Ryeowook menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Jantungnya terasa sangat sakit saat ini. Napasnya terasa sesak. Tubuhnya lemah. Apa ini?

Apa ini alasan kenapa tak satu orang pun pernah mengunjunginya di tempat terkutuk bernama rumah sakit sejak 8 tahun yang lalu? Apa karena sang Tuan yang telah memiliki Kim Sungmin di sampingnya?

Sakit! Sungguh ini sangat sakit!

"A-pa? Ibu Kyuhyun? Tapi Kyuhyun itu putraku!" balas Ryeowook setelah mengumpulkan tenaganya yang lenyap entah ke mana tadi.

"_Mwo_?" pekik Kyuhyun. Namja berumur 15 tahun itu membelalakan mata tak percaya.

"Hyun-_ie_, ini Eomma, Nak! Wook Eomma!" balas Ryeowook dengan suara parau karena dia kembali menangis.

"Huh? Eomma? Eommaku namanya Sungmin. Aku tak punya Eomma bernama Wook. Jangan asal-asal mengaku!" timpal Kyuhyun dengan nada tajam.

**NYUT**

Ryeowook merasa hatinya seperti dicubit-cubit mendengar perkataan anak kandungnya itu. Rasanya sangat sakit. Seolah bisa merenggut separuh jiwamu.

"_Anio_. Eomma tidak asal-asal mengaku Hyun-_ie_!"

"Cih! Geotjimal! Dan apa itu? Hyun-_ie_! Aku benci mendengarnya! Kau membuatku terkesan banci!"

**NYUT NYUT**

Lagi-lagi kalimat yang terucap dari bibir putranya itu membuat hatinya serasa dicubit tangan tak terlihat. Hah kenapa rasanya sesakit ini?

"Tuan Muda! Anda menyakiti perasaan Ibu Anda!" sela Jung Ahjumma.

"Appa! _Ige mwoya_?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada merajuk pada Yesung.

Yesung yang sedari tadi sibuk memandangi **seseorang** langsung tersentak. Ia memandang putranya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Appa! Dia siapa? Dia bohong kan? Kyu anak Appa dan Sungmin Eomma kan?" tuntut Kyuhyun. Dia memandang Yesung dan Sungmin bergantian. Yesung hanya diam. Sementara Sungmin ingin sekali membenarkan ucapan Kyuhyun, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa tak tega. Bagaimanapun, dia juga seorang wanita.

Yah, memang selama ini ia tak pernah mengetahui siapa Ibu kandung Kyuhyun, tapi dari cara Ryeowook menatap dan mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun adalah anaknya, ia yakin wanita itu tak berbohong. Terlebih lagi Jung Ahjumma yang notabene sudah sangat lama bekerja untuk keluarga Kim begitu membela Ryeowook.

Tapi, ia juga tak mau Kyuhyun tau. Dia tak mau kehilangan putranya. Ya. Kyuhyun adalah putranya. Putra Kim Sungmin! Kim Kyuhyun itu putra Kim Sungmin semenjak ia menikah dengan Kim Yesung sekitar 7,5 tahun yang lalu. Salahkan wanita itu! Kenapa dia meninggalkan anaknya! Dia yang bodoh!

Sesak! Dada Ryeowook terasa sangat sesak. Sungguh, ruangan tempatnya berada terasa tak beroksigen. Dia tak bisa bernapas dengan baik. Jantungnya pun tak henti-hentinya bergemuruh. Kenapa begini? Kenapa anaknya sendiri tak mengenalinya? Kenapa anaknya sendiri tak mau menerimanya? Tak cukupkah hanya suaminya saja yang tak menerimanya? Kenapa anaknya juga begitu? Apa selama ini tak satupun orang yang memperkenalkan pada putranya itu siapa wanita yang telah melahirkannya?

"Maaf jika saya lancang, tapi itu benar Tuan Muda. Nyonya Ryeowook adalah Ibu kandung Tuan Muda. Apa Tuan Muda tak bisa mengingatnya?" Melihat Tuan Besarnya tak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Jung Ahjumma menggantikan.

Sungmin menegang di tempat. Tiba-tiba saja perasaan takut yang teramat sangat menyusup ke dalam hatinya. Ia tak suka wanita di depannya itu. Kenapa dia harus kembali? Ck! Pengganggu!

"_Ani_! Ini tidak benar! Iya kan, Eomma?" tanya Kyuhyun meminta persetujuan dari **Eomma**nya –Sungmin. Ia menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan tajam dan memohon.

Sungmin hanya diam di tempat. Dia tak menjawab ataupun membalas tatapan **anak**nya itu.

Sedang Ryeowook terus menunduk sembari menikmati aliran cairan hangat yang mengaliri pipinya. Ia sudah tak memiliki kekuatan untuk sekadar mengangkat kepala. Apalagi menatap ketiga orang di hadapannya. Ketiga orang yang dalam sekejap telah mampu meluruhkan seluruh semangat yang ia bawa dari rumah sakit tadi. Ketiga orang yang dalam hitungan menit saja mampu merusak jantung, aliran darah, dan fungsi paru-parunya.

"Itu memang benar."

**LBK**

**T**

**B**

**C**

_Thank you for reading!_

_What do you think?_

_Delete/Continue?_

Buat yang udah baca, baik yang disengaja atau tidak mohon reviewnya yaa

Sebagai pemula aku masih butuh banyak masukan dari kalian semua

Terima kasih buat yang mau ninggalin review maupun yang berniat. ^^

Lanjut/delete? Tergantung kalian. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**My Bad My Killer Chap. 2**

Author : Byun Ryeokyu

Cast(s) : Ryeowook, Yesung, Sungmin, Kyuhyun, and others

Pairing(s) : Yewook, Yemin

Genre(s) : Family/Hurt/Drama

Rate : T

Warning : OOC! GS For Ryeowook & Sungmin! Typo(s)! Tidak sesuai EYD! Gajeboh! Bahasa babak belur!

* * *

_Happy reading lovely readers ^^_

**=BRK=**

"Itu memang benar."

Setelah hampir 2 menit terlarut dalam keheningan, akhirnya Yesung membuka suara. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu mendongakkan kepala untuk menatap Yesung. Air mata Ryeowook kembali mengalir deras, ia terharu. Sungguh! Sedikit perasaan hangat menyelip di hatinya. Pria itu mengakuinya. Ia senang.

**_'Terima kasih Yesung,'_** batinnya sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Appa…." gumam Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Ya, itu memang benar, Kyu. Sungmin adalah Eommamu!"

**DEG**

Tolong! Siapapun tolong selamatkan wanita lemah itu. Dia sekarat. Jantungnya terasa sangat sekarat. Seolah seseorang baru saja menikam jantungnya dengan samurai. Dadanya semakin sakit dan sesak. Kalau saja ia tak ingat di mana ia berada, mungkin sekarang dia sudah terduduk di lantai, menangis meraung-raung agar rasa sesaknya terlepas, atau lebih parahnya dia sudah pingsan. Percayalah pernapasannya sangat terganggu saat ini. Di ruangan itu benar-benar minim oksigen, belum lagi sesuatu yang entah apa terasa mengapit paru-parunya, membuat dadanya terasa semakin sesak.

Kenapa pria itu tega sekali? Apa salahnya? Kenapa? Kenapa pria itu bahkan tak mau menganggapnya ibu dari putranya sendiri? Apa tak cukup dengan pria itu yang tak menganggapnya sebagai istri? Apa ia juga harus merasakan menjadi 'Ibu yang tak dianggap'?

"Ye-yesung…" gumamnya tak percaya. Ia menatap Yesung dengan air mata yang terus berurai. Karamel indah itu! Terlihat sekali luka yang sangat dalam di sana. Kelelahan, kekecewaan, juga ada di sana.

"Tuan Besar…" Bahkan Jung Ahjumma pun tak percaya jika Tuan-nya sekejam itu. Bagaimana mungkin Tuan-nya itu berkata demikian? Ia tau benar Ryeowooklah Eomma Kyuhyun. Ia yang selalu menemani Nyonya-nya itu selama hamil dulu. Ia lah yang menemani Ryeowook menjalani persalinannya dulu. Ia lah yang membantu Ryeowook merawat Kyuhyun kecil dulu. Yesung saja saat itu tak mempedulikannya sama sekali. Sekarang dengan seenaknya dia berkata bahwa Sungmin adalah Eomma Kyuhyun. Kenapa dia kejam sekali?

"_Jinjjayo_?"

Hati Ryeowook semakin sakit mendengar nada antusias dalam suara putra tampannya itu. Sebegitu senangnyakah Kyuhyun mengetahui Sungmin adalah Eommanya? Sebegitu bahagianyakah dia mengetahui kalau wanita lemah di hadapanya ini bukanlah Eommanya?

Yesung mengangguk sekilas. Kyuhyun tersenyum sangat lebar, ia berlari memeluk **Eomma**nya, Sungmin. Ryeowook hanya memandangi adegan peluk memeluk **anak** dan **ibu** itu. Air matanya tak bisa berhenti mengalir sedari tadi. Ia juga ingin merasakan pelukan putranya. Pelukan itu pasti hangat. Pasti nyaman. Pasti menenangkan. Seandainya ia bisa.

Jung Ahjumma merasa sangat iba dengan Ryeowook. Ia tahu betul bagaimana perasaan wanita itu saat ini. Ia bisa merasakan sakit yang Ryeowook rasakan. Sungguh ia merasa Ryeowook sangat hebat. Jika ia jadi Ryeowook mungkin saat ini ia tak akan mampu berdiri dengan baik lagi, ia tak akan sanggup berada di sana lebih lama lagi, dia pasti sudah pergi menjauh. Ia tak habis pikir, dari apa hati wanita itu terbuat? Kenapa dia bisa sekuat itu?

"Ehm! Ryeowook-ssi, ada perlu apa kau kemari?"

**DEG**

Lagi-lagi jantung Ryeowook dibuat tersentak oleh Yesung. Sekonyong-konyong Ryeowook mengalihkan matanya dari Kyuhyun-Sungmin ke Yesung.

**_Ada perlu apa kau kemari? _**Apa artinya itu, Yesung benar-benar tak menganggap Ryeowook sebagai istrinya lagi?

Apa hanya itu yang bisa Yesung ucapkan setelah bertahun-tahun mereka tak bertemu? Tak akan adakah pertanyaan, **_'bagaimana keadaanmu?' _**atau **_'kau sudah sembuh?' _**atau _**'selamat kau sudah sembuh!'**__?_

"A-aku merindu-kan kalian," ujar Ryeowook lirih dan lemah seraya menundukkan kepala.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan matanya ke arah Ryeowook. Jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdetak kencang begitu ia menyelami keadaan wanita itu. Tubuh yang kecil, kurus, dan ringkih. Rambut hitam sebahu yang terlihat agak **aneh**. Pipi yang terus dialiri air mata. Sungguh wanita itu terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Tubuh kecilnya terlalap oleh baju hangat rajutan bewarna ungu lembut yang dia pakai. Kaki kurusnya yang hanya tertutup dress sampai bawah lutut terlihat bergetar.

Ck! Kenapa bisa ada orang sekurus ini? Tulangnya bertonjolan di sana sini. Di pergelangan tangannya, tempurung lututnya, pergelangan kakinya, tulang lehernya, tulang rahangnya, bahkan jemari tangan dan kakinya terlihat seperti tulang yang terbalut kulit saja. Apa dia tak pernah makan?

"Oh begitu. Sekarang kau sudah melihat kami kan? Bisa kau pergi dari rumah ini sekarang?"

Meskipun suara itu terdengar lembut tapi bagi Ryeowook suara itu ibarat pedang yang bisa menusuknya kapan saja. Ryeowook hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Tuan Besar!" seru Jung Ahjumma dengan suara keras. Jangan tanyakan mengapa seorang pelayan bisa begitu lancang. Jung Ahjumma sudah mengenal Yesung semenjak ia bayi. Yesung pun sudah menganggap wanita tua itu seperti ibunya sendiri. Ia tak pernah mempermasalahkan betapapun lancangnya wanita tua itu padanya.

"Tak apa, Ahjumma. Aku akan pergi," ucap Ryeowook menenangkan Jung Ahjumma. Ryeowook berbalik ke tempat tadi ia dan Jung Ahjumma duduk. Ia mengambil tas yang tadi dia bawa lalu kembali ke samping Ahjumma lagi.

"Tuan Besar. Ahjumma mohon, jangan suruh Ryeowook pergi. Dia tak punya siapa-siapa," ujar Jung Ahjumma memelas, berharap Yesung akan memenuhi permintaannya. Tapi sayang, Yesung hanya diam.

"Tak apa Ahjumma. Aku bisa mencari rumah kontrakan nanti. Ahjumma tak perlu khawatir."

"Tapi Ryeowook-_ah_….."

"Percayalah Ahjumma aku pasti akan baik-baik saja."

"Bagaimana aku akan percaya? Kau itu baru sembuh Ryeowook-_ah_. Bagaimana kalau penyakitmu kambuh lagi? Siapa yang akan menolongmu?"

Jung Ahjumma sedikit melirik Yesung. Ia bisa melihat rahang pria itu mengeras saat mendengar perkataannya.

"Sembuh? Ahjumma ini sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun. Baru saja Jung Ahjumma akan menjawab, Ryeowook telah mendahuluinya.

"_Anio_. Eomma tidak sakit kok," jawab Ryeowook sambil tersenyum manis. Hatinya menghangat mendengar pertanyaan putranya itu. Bolehkah ia beranggapan tanpa sadar putranya itu mengkhawatirkannya?

"Ehm! Terlalu bertele-tele! Cepatlah pergi!" sentak Yesung yang langsung membuyarkan lamunan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tersenyum, "_ne_, aku akan pergi sekarang. Ahjumma, aku pergi _ne_. Hyunie, Eomma pergi _ne_. Eomma senang bisa melihatmu. Yesung, aku pergi. Maaf telah mengganggu."

Seusai berpamitan Ryeowook pun keluar dari rumah itu dengan senyum yang ia paksakan menyungging di bibir tipisnya.

"Haah… Semangat Ryeowook-_ah_!" lagi lagi ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Wanita itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan rumah megah itu.

* * *

Ia tak tau ke mana dia akan pergi. Dia hanya mengikuti ke mana langkah kaki membawanya. Ia tak memiliki satupun keluarga. Dia juga tak memiliki kenalan yang bisa ia jadikan untuk menumpang hidup.

Rumah kontrakan? Kau menyuruhnya mencari rumah kontrakan? Oh ayolah. Sudah ku katakan kan, selama 9 tahun ini ia hanya terkurung di rumah sakit. Bagaimana mungkin dia akan memiliki uang untuk menyewa sebuah rumah? Bahkan uang untuk membayar taksi yang mengantarnya dari rumah sakit ke rumah Yesung saja, Dokter Siwon yang memberikan.

Hah! Wanita itu bodoh sekali. Kenapa dia harus berbohong pada Jung Ahjumma? Kenapa ia berkata ia bisa mencari rumah kontrakan sementara 1 Won pun ia tak punya. Kenapa dia tak jujur saja? Siapa tau Jung Ahjumma bisa meminjaminya uang, agar ia tak terlunta-lunta seperti saat ini.

"Angin sore musim semi memang sangat sejuk dan menenangkan!" ujar Ryeowook sembari merentangkan tangan menikmati belaian lembut angin sore musim semi yang berhembus cukup kuat dan sesekali menghirup udara segar yang mengantarkan aroma bebungaan masuk ke indra penciumannya. Saat ini dia ada di taman kota dekat rumah Yesung.

Huh! Dia benar-benar menyukai musim semi.

Musim semi pengobat hatinya. Musim semi penenang jiwanya. Tapi musim semi bukan pengantar kebahagiaannya!

* * *

"Huft! Ke mana lagi aku harus mencari pekerjaan?" gumam Ryeowook frustasi.

Sudah hampir setiap kaki lima dan kios kecil yang ada di sekitar taman tempat ia berada tadi sore didatanginya, tapi tak satupun yang mau menerimanya sebagai pekerja. Sekarang sudah pukul 20.00 KST. Dia sangat lapar. Sejak tadi pagi ia belum makan. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lemah.

Setelah merasa lelah berkeliling namun tak menghasilkan apapun, Ryeowook memutuskan untuk kembali ke taman tempat ia meninggalkan tasnya, taman yang tadi sore ia kunjungi.

Ryeowook sampai di **_Chrysanthemum Park_**.Begitulah sebutan taman itu. Yah, memang benar di taman itu banyak tumbuh bunga _Chrysanthemum_ dan beberapa jenis bunga lainnya juga ada di sana, seperti _Carnation_, dan _Aster_._ Chrysanthemum_ merah adalah favorit Ryeowook, bunga cantik yang mengandung makna cinta itu. Seseorang sering memberinya dulu.

Ryeowook berjalan menuju sebuah kursi yang ada di bawah pohon eks besar. Kursi itu agak dekat dengan jalan. Bahkan Ryeowook dapat dengan jelas melihat kendaraan yang tidak terlalu banyak berlalu lalang. Ryeowook pun dapat dilihat dengan jelas dari kendaraan jika kau melewati taman itu.

"Hoaamm"

Kkk~ uri Ryeowook sepertinya mengantuk. Ia menguap lebar. Ck! Apa dia tak malu? Dia kan sangat dekat dengan jalanan? Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat?

"Tidur sepertinya lebih baik," gumamnya sembari merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kursi yang tadi dia duduki. Kepalanya beralaskan tas pakaiannya. Kakinya ia tekuk agar tak terjuntai ke bawah. Kau pastinya tau kan kalau kursi taman itu pendek?

Huh! Udara malam musim ini terasa cukup dingin, mengingat musim dingin baru berakhir, jadi udara belum sepenuhnya berubah. Untung saja ia sudah mengganti dressnya dengan baju tebal dan rok panjang tadi ketika ia menumpang di toilet rumah makan kecil tempat ia melamar pekerjaan, jadi dia tak terlalu kedinginan tidur di alam terbuka tanpa selimut. Yah meskipun tak dapat dipungkiri rasa dingin itu tetap saja menyentuhnya.

Sekejap saja dengkuran halus sudah terdengar dari wanita mungil itu. Ia benar-benar mengantuk dan lelah sepertinya. Ya sudah, lebih baik kita tinggalkan saja dia dulu, biarkan dia istirahat dengan tenang. Dan mari berdoa angin malam tak akan mengganggunya. ^-^

* * *

"_Aish_!" umpat seorang pria tampan yang baru saja mematikan ponselnya.

Wanita cantik yang sedang berbaring di atas ranjang, mendekati pria itu.

"Ada apa Yesung-_ie_?" tanya wanita cantik itu sembari mengusap bahu suaminya –Yesung yang terlihat sedikit bergetar. Tanda ia sedang emosi.

"Heechul Noona benar-benar Menyebalkan!" gerutunya. Wanita yang duduk di sampingnya hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

"Kau tau kan Min, dia akan menitipkan anaknya pada kita selama dia ikut dengan suaminya ke China? Dan kau tau, sekarang dia menyuruhku, menjemput Henry di _Chrysanthemum Park_, ini sudah malam. Aku lelah!" tambah Yesung saat istrinya –Sungmin tak merespon ucapannya.

"Kkk~ Yeobo, kau tak sadar sifat menyebalkan kakakmu itu juga menurun padamu! Sudah, ayo jemput Henry sekarang! Memang apa salahnya sih? _Chrysanthemum Park_ kan dekat dari sini. Sehari lebih awal dari waktu penitipan kan tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula kau kan tau, Henry itu keras kepala. Kalau dia mau dijemput oleh mu ya hanya oleh mu tidak dengan yang lain. Cepatlah berangkat! Kasihan anak itu jika terlalu lama menunggu. Aku yakin dia sendiri di sana saat ini. Pengasuhnya pasti sudah ia suruh pulang," ucap Sungmin panjang lebar guna mengingatkan suaminya bagaimana sifat keponakannya itu, agar cepat berangkat menjemput bocah bernama Henry itu.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi sebentar _ne_. Kau tidurlah dulu!" Yesung pun mengambil jaketnya di dalam lemari pakaian.

"_Ani_. Aku akan menunggumu dan Henry," timpal Sungmin. Yesung hanya membalas dengan senyuman. Ia mengecup kening istrinya itu sebelum keluar kamar.

"Appa! Appa mau ke mana?" sergah seseorang saat Yesung melewati ruang tamu rumahnya.

Yesung mengalihkan matanya ke sofa, ia menemukan putranya, Kyuhyun, tengah memainkan psp di sana. "Ke _Chrysanthemum Park_, Imomu menyuruh Appa menjemput bocah setannya."

"Eh? Henry?" timpal Kyuhyun yang kini sudah mengalihkan matanya dari psp ke Yesung. Yesung mengangguk.

"Cih! Bocah itu! Appa aku ikut!" seru Kyuhyun sembari mengejar Yesung yang sudah keluar rumah.

* * *

"Ck! Ahjumma ini babo atau bagaimana sih? Ini kan dingin! Kenapa dia malah tidur di sini?" Seorang bocah laki-laki imut berpipi chubby seperti kue mochi mencak-mencak sendiri melihat seorang wanita tertidur (atau mungkin tidur) di kursi taman.

"Eh, atau jangan-jangan Ahjumma ini tak punya rumah ya?" gumamnya. Ia menunduk memperhatikan wanita itu.

"Sepertinya memang begitu. Ahjumma ini tampak seperti orang miskin. Dia bahkan membawa tas jelek begini. Ck! Kasihan sekali!"

"Henry!" panggil seseorang.

Bocah imut itu menegakkan tubuhnya lagi setelah mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia yakin itu Samchonnya. Dibalikkannya badannya ke belakang. Dia mendapati seorang pria tampan berkepala sedikit besar, bermata sipit, dan rambut hitam legam, Kim Yesung, Samchonnya. Di sampingnya seorang namja tinggi, berambut ikal kecoklatan, berpipi cukup chubby, Kim Kyuhyun, sachonnya.

Bocah itu -Henry- melambaikan tangannya ke arah Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan mendekatinya.

"_Aish_! Kau ini! Ini sudah malam! Kenapa kau sendirian di taman ini? Kau tak takut diculik ya? Dan sedang apa kau di sini? Bukannya tadi kau bilang ingin ku jemput di tempat bermain itu?" omel Yesung sembari menunjuk sebelah timur taman, tempat bermain yang memang terdapat permainan anak-anak di sana.

"Hehe _peace_ Samchon!" timpal Henry seraya cengengesan tak jelas. "Aku sedang memperhatikan Ahjumma ini. Kasihan sekali. Dia orang miskin. Tak punya rumah. Dia pasti kedinginan tidur di sini. Samchon, kita bawa dia pulang _ne_?"

"_Mwo_?"

**=BRK=**

**T**

**B**

**C**

Halo ^^

Byun kembali~ Update kilat kan? Iyaa dong, karena respon chingudeul, Byun jadi semangat buat lanjutin fic gaje ini.. Terima kasih banyak semuanya.. ^_^

Mau give big thanks dulu buat:

**meyy, Yulia Cloud, L'Affect, Veeclouds, RaniWook of RanDah, oelfha100194, FikaClouds, MyryeongkU, meidi96, nurichan4, Anik0405, sushimakipark, dwiihae, Guest, AmuHinaChan, purpleaddict, **dan buat semua yang udah nyempatin waktu buat baca fic aku**.**

**Balasan review:**

**Guest : **Kenapa sungmin? Hehe miaan ne chingu, aku gak suka kyumin, aku lebih suka yemin kkk mianhae ^_^ terima kasih udah review ;)

**AmuHinaChan : **Hehe ini udah dilanjut ^_^  
Iyaa kasihan wook.. Tapi gak apalah, wook emang udah kodratnya begitu *plakbughbruk/dihakimiryeosom  
Kkk terima kasih udah review ;)

**purpleaddict : **Kkk baiklah karena permintaan kamu, gak jadi di delete hehe *plak* permintaan semua maksudnya  
Eoh? Menarik? Jinjja? Gomawo *hugkiss/plak* Padahal menurut aku drama banget *teriak fustasi  
Kenapa sungmin yaa, karena aku suka sungmin jadi pihak ketiga hehe  
Yewook kah? Ataukah yemin? Atau minwook? Hhehe tungguin aja yaa ^_^  
Terima kasih udah review ;)

Terima kasih banyak semuanya.. Terima kasih banyak udah review.. Ghamsahamnida.. Byun harap chap ini reviewnya lebih banyak yaa.. Saranghae xD


	3. Chapter 3

**My Bad My Killer Chap. 3**

Author : Byun Ryeokyu

Cast(s) : Ryeowook, Yesung, Sungmin, Kyuhyun, and others

Pairing(s) : Yewook, Yemin

Genre(s) : Family/Hurt/Drama

Rate : T

Warning : OOC! GS For Ryeowook & Sungmin! Typo(s)! Tidak sesuai EYD! Gajeboh! Bahasa babak belur!

* * *

Huwee mianhae telat update. Byun sibuk sekali huhu. Semoga chingudeul tidak lupa dengan fic gaje ini :'( hehe

_Happy reading lovely readers ^^_

**~BRK~**

"_Mwo_?" pekik Yesung dan Kyuhyun bersamaan namun secepat kilat mereka menutup mulut karena pergerakan kecil makhluk yang sedang tidur di atas kursi taman, pertanda ia agak terganggu.

"Kau gila _eoh_?" tukas Yesung kesal. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa _cokha_nya itu memutuskan sesukanya.

"Aku kasihan, Samchon. Ahjumma ini kelihatannya baik. Dia juga cantik," timpal Henry sok tahu.

Yesung dan Kyuhyun sedikit mendekat ke arah wanita itu untuk melihat wajahnya.

**DEG**

Yesung terkejut. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan kala matanya menangkap wajah wanita itu.

Tak beda jauh dari Appanya, Kyuhyun juga merasakan debaran aneh di jantungnya dan desiran tak ia mengerti di hatinya.

"I-ini Ahjumma tadi" gumam Kyuhyun entah bermaksud bertanya atau entah menyatakan.

"Ayo Henry-ah! Kita harus pulang sekarang!" Yesung pun menggendong Henry dan menarik Kyuhyun, ia masih tercenung memandangi wanita yang tengah tertidur itu.

"Tapi Ahjumma itu….."

"Kau tak mengenalnya! Kita tak bisa membawa dia pulang!"

* * *

"Yak! Ayo bangun! Dasar gembel! Seenaknya kau tidur di sini!" maki seorang pria tua berpakaian petugas kebersihan kota. Ia menyodok-nyodok(?) kaki Ryeowook dengan sapu lidi(?) yang ia bawa.

Ryeowook yang merasakan benda runcing menusuk-nusuk kulit kakinya seketika terbangun. Ia terkejut melihat pria berperawakan tinggi dan besar itu.

"Bangun juga kau akhirnya! Cepat pergi dari sini! Kau pikir ini hotel huh!" teriak pria itu lagi.

Ryeowook membungkukkan badannya, "Cheosonghamnida!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Ryeowook bergegas pergi dari taman itu.

* * *

"Huft. Aku lapar. Tubuhku lemas sekali. Bagaimana ini?" keluh Ryeowook sembari memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit. Peluh dingin mulai memenuhi dahinya. Entahlah, ia merasa badannya sedang tak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Perutnya sangat mual dan sakit. Kepalanya juga sedikit pusing. Suhu tubuhnya panas. Karena angin malam barangkali. Sejak kecil ia memang tak pernah bersahabat dengan angin malam. Setiap kali terkena angin malam biasanya dia akan demam.

**Tin tin tin**

Ryeowook terlonjak mendengar bunyi klakson yang sangat keras itu. Ia segera menyingkir dari jalan dan membungkukkan badannya ke arah mobil yang tadi mengklaksoninya.

"Kau mau mati huh?" teriak seseorang dari dalam mobil itu.

Ryeowook yang merasa semakin lemah hanya membalas dengan bungkukan badan, tanda ia meminta maaf.

* * *

"Yeobo, aku berangkat dulu _ne_." Setelah berpamitan kepada istrinya, Yesung langsung bergegas keluar rumah. Ia bersiap-siap pergi ke kantor. Dia memang seorang presdir Kim Group.

Seperti biasa ia pergi ke kantor lebih awal agar dapat pulang lebih awal pula. Bahkan saat Yesung tiba di kantor biasanya hanya ada 25% dari pegawainya karena memang Yesung datang jauh sebelum jam kantor dimulai. Presdir yang aneh memang.

Tiba-tiba saja jantung Yesung berdebar-debar tak karuan kala ia melewati _Chrysanthemum Park__._

**_'Apa dia masih di sana?'_** batinnya sembari melirik ke arah taman.

Kosong. Kursi tempat wanita itu tidur semalam telah kosong. Kau tentu tau bukan wanita yang Yesung maksud? Yah benar, Kim Ryeowook.

Yesung kembali mengarahkan matanya ke jalanan. Ia terkejut, saat ia membalik matanya ke jalanan ia melihat seorang wanita yang berjalan sedikit sempoyongan dan bukan di jalur pejalan kaki. Untung saja ia bisa cepat menekan pedal rem, kalau saja ia terlambat, dapat dipastikan tubuh kecil itu akan dibanting oleh mobilnya.

**Tin tin tin**

Ia membunyikan klakson mobilnya dengan keras. Dapat dilihatnya wanita itu terlonjak. Ia segera menyingkir ke tepi jalan dan membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali pada Yesung.

"Kau mau mati huh?" teriak Yesung.

Wanita itu kembali membungkukkan badannya dengan lemah. Yesung menajamkan penglihatannya. Sepertinya ia mengenal orang itu. Wanita itu mengangkat kepalanya. Yesung dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah itu. Darahnya tersirap seketika. Kenapa wajah itu terlihat sangat pucat dan berkeringat?

**DEG**

_"Yesungie, jangan pernah membiarkan Ryeowook terkena angin malam ne. Dia akan demam kalau terkena angin malam."_

Belum sempat Yesung tersadar dari lamunannya, ia sudah melihat wanita yang hampir ditabraknya –Ryeowook melenggang pergi. Langkahnya sedikit lambat dan terseok. Beberapa detik lagi mungkin langkah itu akan terhenti dengan sendirinya, ok untuk memperjelasnya, Ryeowook akan pingsan.

**BRUK**

Benar kan? Belum juga beberapa langkah menjauhi mobil Yesung, Ryeowook sudah jatuh.

Secara spontan Yesung membuka pintu mobilnya dan berlari menuju tempat Ryeowook terjatuh. Digendongnya wanita itu _bridal style_. Saat sampai di depan mobilnya, Yesung mendudukan Ryeowook di jok penumpang samping jok kemudi, dipasangkannya sabuk pengaman untuk melindungi tubuh wanita itu. Setelah itu dia kembali lagi ke jalan, mengambil tas yang Ryeowook bawa.

Yesung pun masuk ke dalam mobil, tas Ryeowook diletakkannya di jok belakang. Dia terdiam sejenak memandangi wajah pucat wanita itu. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Tak mungkin dia membawa wanita itu ke rumahnya bukan? Bagaimana kalau istrinya salah paham? Ke rumah sakit? Ck! Dia harus mengurus banyak prosedur dulu dan dia sangat keberatan untuk melakukannya.

"Baiklah. Lebih baik aku bawa dia ke kantor saja dulu. Nanti kalau dia sudah sadar baru aku suruh pergi."

Yah, pada akhirnya Yesung membawa Ryeowook bersamanya, ke kantor. Apa kau berpikir dia meninggalkan wanita itu di mobil? Tidak. Dia tidak meninggalkan Ryeowook di mobil. Ia membawa Ryeowook bersamanya, ke ruangan pribadinya. Jangan tanya bagaimana ia membawa Ryeowook. Tentu saja dia harus menggendong Ryeowook. **_Bridal style_**! _Of course_!

Apa? Meminta bantuan pada karyawannya? Oh ayolah! Dia tak mau berita ini sampai ke telinga istrinya. Bukankah alasan Yesung tak membawa Ryeowook pulang agar tak menimbulkan salah paham antara dia dan istrinya?

Yesung sampai di ruang pribadinya. Untunglah dia tak bertemu siapapun sejak dari loby hingga di depan ruangannya. Yesung menekuk kakinya untuk menahan tubuh Ryeowook saat ia membuka pintu. Huh! Pengorbanan yang sangat besar Tuan!

Yesung membaringkan Ryeowook di sofa panjang yang ada di ruangannya. Dia berjalan menuju mejanya dan mengambil selimut yang ada di dalam lacinya. Berterima kasihlah pada Henry yang sering tidur di kantornya sehingga ia memiliki selimut di ruangannya. Meskipun selimut itu tak terlalu tebal dan hangat, tapi ia rasa itu lebih dari cukup.

Dengan lembut Yesung menyelimuti tubuh mungil nan ringkih itu. Dengan tuntunan hatinya ia menempelkan punggung tangannya pada kening wanita itu. Astaga! Panas sekali! Bagaimana ini? Bukankah wanita itu baru sembuh? Sekarang dia sakit lagi! Dan itu karena….

'Karena aku,' batin Yesung.

Entah untuk alasan apa, dadanya tiba-tiba saja bergemuruh hebat. Jantungnya mungkin sudah mulai rusak. Setiap kali melihat wanita ini, jantungnya selalu bertingkah bodoh. Dia ingin sekali rasanya memaki jantung bodohnya itu seandainya ia bisa. Atau mungkin menggantinya juga bukan ide yang buruk. Tapi yah hanya seandainya.

"Yesung-_ah_…"

Yesung tersentak mendengar suara lemah memanggil namanya. Dipandanginya Ryeowook, wanita itu masih menutup matanya. Jadi dia mengigau? Yap. Beginilah kebiasaan seorang Ryeowook, setiap kali dia sakit, dia akan mengigau. Semua keluh kesah yang tak bisa ia sampaikan akan dia keluarkan saat dia mengigau.

"Yesung-_ah_.. Aku kembali."

Sekali lagi Ryeowook menggumam dalam tidur/pingsannya.

"Kau jahat Yesung-_ah_. Kau hiks sudah memiliki hiks istri baru."

**DEG**

"Hyun-_ie_.. Dia hiks anakku Yesung-_ah_."

**DEG DEG**

"Aku yang hiks melahirkannya."

"Kenapa dia tak mengenaliku?"

"Apa kalian menyembunyikanku dari dia selama ini?"

**DEG DEG DEG**

"Aku mencintai kalian, Sung-_ie_, Hyun-_ie_."

* * *

"Eungh.."

Yesung tersentak dari lamunan panjangnya begitu mendengar lenguhan dari bibir Ryeowook. Wanita itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, menyesuaikan retinanya dengan kilau cahaya matahari yang membias melalui kaca jendela ruangan Yesung.

Ryeowook merasa bingung dengan keberadaannya. Dia mengedarkan pandangan mengelilingi ruangan tempat ia berada, matanya membulat begitu menyadari di mana ia berada. Meskipun sudah bertahun-tahun tak pernah mengunjungi tempat itu, tapi masih segar di ingatannya berbagai kenangan yang ada di ruangan itu.

Menyadari Ryeowook sudah sepenuhnya sadar, Yesung yang duduk di kursinya perlahan berjalan menuju sofa yang ditiduri Ryeowook. Wanita itu semakin terkejut saat melihat Yesung. Yah memang bukan hal aneh Yesung ada di ruangan pribadinya, tapi tetap saja itu mengejutkan bagi Ryeowook. Ia bingung, bagaimana ia bisa sampai di sini?

"Yesung-_ah_.." gumam Ryeowook.

Yesung tak menggubris panggilan atau gumaman wanita itu. Wajahnya terlihat sangat datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Ke-kenapa aku ada di sini?" tanya Ryeowook bingung.

Dia mencoba berdiri, tapi karena kepalanya yang sangat pusing juga badannya yang lemas, ia terduduk lagi. Beruntung Yesung memiliki refleks yang cukup bagus, ia menangkap wanita itu tepat waktu, kalau saja terlambat barangkali kepala mungil wanita cantik itu sudah membentur sudut meja kaca di dekat sofa.

"Tidurlah dulu, kau masih lemas," ujar Yesung dengan suara datar.

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk kecil sebelum kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Kenapa aku ada di sini?" tanya Ryeowook lagi setelah meyakini Yesung tidak menjawab pertanyaan pertamanya.

"Aku menemukanmu pingsan di jalan," jawab Yesung acuh.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?"

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk mengantarmu ke rumah sakit. Aku sibuk."

Ryeowook mengangguk. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya yang terasa sangat berat. Dia tak peduli bagaimana Yesung bisa membawanya kemari, dia tak peduli kenapa Yesung menolongnya, dia sama sekali tak peduli, yang dia tau Yesung masih memiliki rasa peduli pada dirinya. Dan dia senang mengetahuinya.

"Kau tidur?" tanya Yesung pelan.

Ryeowook yang hampir melayang, kembali membuka matanya. Ia menatap Yesung yang duduk di sofa kecil dengan mata sayu.

"Ah mian. Aku mengganggu ya? Lebih baik aku pergi saja," cerocos Ryeowook sembari mencoba bangun. Yesung menahan pergerakan wanita itu.

"Aku tak menyuruhmu pergi."

Ryeowook mengernyitkan keningnya. Apa maksud pria ini?

"Ah maksudku aku tak menyuruhmu pergi sekarang," tambah Yesung begitu menyadari tatapan bingung Ryeowook.

"_Gomawo_," ucap Ryeowook pelan. Mata kecilnya kembali menutup.

Tapi harus dia buka kembali ketika suara Yesung terdengar lagi, "semalam kau tidur di mana?"

"Em di-di rumah teman," jawab Ryeowook terbata-bata. Bagaimana tidak? Hei Ryeowook itu wanita yang polos dan jujur, BERBOHONG adalah hal yang jarang dilakukannya. Catat berbohong!

**_'Ck! Berbohong huh?'_**

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa pingsan di jalan dengan membawa tas?"

"I-itu, a-aku ma-mau cari….. rumah kontrakan. Ya! A-aku mau cari rumah kontrakan, ma-makanya aku membawa tas." Ck! Kim Ryeowook-ssi, kau benar-benar buruk dalam berbohong!

"Apa tidur dalam posisi meringkuk terasa nyaman?"

Hei! Ada apa ini? Kenapa kau ngotot sekali ingin menginterogasi Ryeowook, Tuan? Apa hubungannya denganmu? Memangnya kau berniat membantunya kalau dia jujur padamu? Oh ayolah! Bukankah kau yang membuat dia terpaksa tidur di kursi taman?

"A-apa maksudmu?" timpal Ryeowook terkejut. Dia menatap Yesung lekat.

"_Ani_. Hanya bertanya," balas Yesung masih dengan nada datarnya.

Kening Ryeowook berkedut, dia merasa pria itu sedikit aneh. Untuk apa dia menanyakan hal itu? Apa karena sekarang dia sedang tidur di sofa? Tapi dia tak meringkuk, ujung kakinya tergantung di tangan sofa.

Ah! Apa jangan-jangan Yesung tau kalau semalam Ryeowook tidur di taman? _Ani_. Itu tidak mungkin. Bagaimana mungkin dia akan tau. Eh tapi bisa saja, bukannya taman itu di dekat rumah Yesung, siapa tau ketika Yesung melewati taman itu dan melihat Ryeowook yang memang dekat dengan jalan raya. Kalau pun Yesung tau, untuk apa dia bertanya macam-macam? Apa dia-dia mengkhawatirkannya? Ah! Jangan bermimpi Kim Ryeowook!

Berbagai pertanyaan serta sanggahan dan jawaban berkelabat dalam pikiran wanita cantik itu, membuat kepalanya pusing sendiri.

"Apa kau tak punya uang?"

**DEG**

Jantung Ryeowook serasa akan copot mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ada apa dengan Yesung sebetulnya? Kenapa sedari tadi pertanyaannya aneh terus? Apa dia boleh berharap Yesung sedang mengkhawatirkannya?

_'Ah! Berhenti membuatku berharap Yesung-ah! Jangan lukai aku lebih dalam lagi,' _pinta Ryeowook dalam hati sembari menatap Yesung dengan lekat.

"_Wae_? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Jangan besar kepala dulu. Aku hanya berniat membantu kalau kau butuh," timpal Yesung pelan namun terdengar meremehkan.

Huft..

Apa yang bisa dia lakukan agar Yesung berhenti membuat hatinya tercabik-cabik? Apa yesung sebegitu bencinya pada Ryeowook? Apa dia begitu senang bisa membuat wanita itu terluka? Apa dia tak bisa sedikit saja mengasihani hati wanita itu?

Ryeowook juga seorang manusia biasa. Hatinya juga sama dengan hati wanita di luar sana. Halus dan rapuh. Kenapa Yesung tak menyadari itu? Atau Yesung memang menutup matanya untuk menyadari apa pun yang berhubungan dengan Ryeowook?

Tidak! Dia tidak ingin menangis lagi. Ryeowook sudah terlalu banyak mengeluarkan air mata. Dia harus kuat, dia tidak boleh terlihat lemah. Dia tak ingin semua orang semakin menindasnya. Bukankah di dunia ini yang lemah yang ditindas?

Ryeowook menarik napas sejenak sebelum menjawab, "_Ne_, aku tak punya uang. Satu Won pun aku tak punya. Tapi aku tak ingin merepotkan siapapun." Sekilas suaranya memang terdengar biasa saja, tapi jika kau mendengarkan lebih teliti, suara itu seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Suara yang bergetar menahan tangis, barangkali.

"Sebetulnya kemarin malam keponakanku melihatmu tidur di taman. Dan kau tau apa, dia menyuruhku membawamu pulang bersama kami. Ck! Anak itu seenak jidatnya saja. Ah, tapi kalau kau mau kau bisa tinggal di rumahku untuk mengasuh keponakanku yang entah bagaimana caranya sangat menyukaimu."

"Keponakanmu?"

"_Ne_. Putra Heechul Noona. Namanya Henry."

"Apa itu artinya aku bisa bertemu Kyuhyun setiap hari?" gumam Ryeowook lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Rahang Yesung sedikit menegang mendengarnya. Apa wanita itu sangat merindukan Kyuhyun?

Ryeowook menghela napas, "Ah, aku benar-benar merindukan Kyuhyun. Dia tumbuh sangat tampan. Aku sangat menyesal tak bisa melihat dia tumbuh," ujarnya sambil menerawang entah ke mana.

"Jadi?" Yesung yang merasa tak ingin mendengar lebih jauh mencoba memperpendek percakapan antara mereka.

"Bolehkah? Aku tak ingin merepotkan," timpal Ryeowook sambil tersenyum manis.

Yesung mengangguk. "Tapi satu hal yang harus kau ingat. Kau di sana untuk menjadi pengasuh Henry. Jangan membuat Kyuhyun ataupun Sungmin merasa tak nyaman," tegas Yesung.

_Aish_!_ Jinjja_! Pria itu! Apa dia tak punya perasaan?

"_Arraseo_," balas Ryeowook pelan, dia memaksakan bibirnya untuk tersenyum.

Setelah itu Ryeowook kembali memejam kan matanya. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas, kepalanya pusing sekali. Dia ingin sekali tidur saat ini, tapi matanya terpaksa harus ia buka lagi karena sesuatu yang tiba-tiba muncul di pikirannya.

"Yesung?" panggil Ryeowook pelan. Yesung yang sedang sibuk dengan berkasnya bergumam kecil tanda ia mendengar Ryeowook.

"Engh, sta-status kita?" tanyanya pelan dan takut-takut.

**T**

**B**

**C**

* * *

Huweee *nangis frustasi di pelukan yesung*  
Chap ini buruk sekali! Benar bukan? Jujur byun gak dapat feel banget dengan chap ini *teriak frustasi*  
Mianhae kalau makin gaje. huhu T_T

**Balasan review:**

**bryan ryeohyun: **Eon? Nemu saeng nii hehe  
Eh? Bingung kenapa atuh? o.O  
Gomawo udah review ^_^

**yunip: **Eoh? Jinjjayo? Ah~ gomawooo hihi  
Tapi gimana dengan chap ini? Tidak memuaskan kan? hhuhu  
Fighting! :)  
Gomawo udah review ^_^

**janyewookyumin: **Hihi gak mau nyatuin wook ah hehe  
Udah dilanjut kok kkk  
Hwaiting! :)  
Gomawo udah review ^_^

**AmuHinaChan: **Benarkah yesung yang tega? Atau author sarap ini? Kkk  
Gomawo udah review lagi ^_^

**my cute giraffe: **Huwaa kamu yang pertama mendukung broken yewook kkk  
Siwook? Haewook? Zhouwook? Gimana kalau Chenwook? Atau DOwook? *ingat sukira hehe*  
Udah dilanjut kok kkk  
Gomawo udah review ^_^

Akhir kata *emang pidato?/plak* terima kasih buat semua yang udah baca dan review. Terima kasih banyak! Aku mencintai kalian! Saranghae *hugkiss/plakbughbruk* xD


	4. Chapter 4

**My Bad My Killer Chap. 4**

Author : Byun Ryeokyu

Cast(s) : Ryeowook, Yesung, Sungmin, Kyuhyun, and others

Pairing(s) : Yewook, Yemin

Genre(s) : Family/Hurt/Drama

Rate : T

Warning : OOC! GS For Ryeowook & Sungmin! Typo(s)! Tidak sesuai EYD! Gajeboh! Bahasa babak belur!

Huwee mianhae telat update. Byun sibuk sekali huhu. Semoga chingudeul tidak lupa dengan fic gaje ini :'( hehe

_Happy reading lovely readers ^^_

**~BRK~**

"Yesung?" panggil Ryeowook pelan. Yesung yang sedang sibuk dengan berkasnya bergumam kecil tanda ia mendengar Ryeowook.

"Engh, sta-status kita?" tanyanya pelan dan takut-takut.

Yesung tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Ryeowook. Astaga! Apa yang harus dia jawab? Dia pun tak tau bagaimana status mereka saat ini. Masihkah Ryeowook itu istrinya?

Oh ayolah Tuan, semua tergantung denganmu! Kenapa malah kau sendiri yang pusing, eoh? Kalau masih menginginkannya katakan dia masih istrimu, dan perbaiki semua, jangan lagi kau perlakukan dia dengan buruk! Tapi jika kau benar-benar sudah tak menginginkannya katakan kalian bukan siapa-siapa lagi dan ceraikan dia dengan cara yang baik.

Satu hal yang harus kau ingat Tuan, jangan sekali-kali kau menggantungkan seorang wanita yang tulus mencintaimu. Percayalah aku tau betul bagaimana sakitnya. Wanita itu makhluk lemah yang seharusnya kau lindungi. Dan kau juga harus tau, karma itu berlaku. Kau pasti akan menyesal suatu saat nanti saat waktu tak lagi memihakmu. Penyesalan di akhir sama sekali tak berguna!

Tok tok tok

Yesung dan Ryeowook tersadar dari lamunan mereka begitu mendengar suara ketukan pada pintu ruangan Yesung. Yesung bernapas lega, untuk saat ini ia bisa menghindari pertanyaan itu. Dia yakin, sekretaris pribadinyalah yang mengetuk pintu, mengingatkan Yesung bahwa hari ini jadwal meetingnya dengan pimpinan Taesan Group.

"_Nugu_?" tanya Yesung sedikit keras.

"Kara, Presdir. Saya ingin mengingatkan meeting dengan Taesan Group, 5 menit lagi," balas seseorang di balik pintu.

"Ne, aku akan segera bersiap. Kau tunggu saja di lobi."

"_Arrayo_."

Yesung pun mengambil jas yang ia sampirkan di sandaran kursinya dan juga beberapa file yang tadi sedang ia pelajari.

"Sementara aku meeting, kau istirahatlah," ucap Yesung saat dia melewati Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengangguk. Begitu Yesung keluar, Ryeowook menghela napas panjang.

"Apa aku terlihat begitu menyedihkan? Anakku tak mau menerimaku sedang suamiku menggantungkanku."

* * *

Matahari di ufuk barat mulai memasuki peraduannya, meninggalkan warna kemarahan pada langit. Sore hampir berganti senja. Tapi tak terlihat sama sekali tanda-tanda Ryeowook akan terbangun dari tidur panjangnya, dan sudah 2 jam lebih Yesung hanya memandanginya, tak berniat sama sekali untuk membangunkan. Entahlah, wajah nan mungil itu terlihat sangat kelelahan. Sampai rasa tak tegaan merasuk ke dalam hati Yesung yang menyebabkan dia hanya memandangi Ryeowook tidur.

5 menit lagi berlalu, Ryeowook masih belum terbangun. Mengingat hari sudah terlalu larut untuk jadwal pulang seorang Yesung dengan berat hati dia membangunkan Ryeowook. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja menggendong Ryeowook ke mobil tapi ia tak mau membuat skandal karena saat ini beberapa karyawannya masih di kantor.

"Hei! Bangunlah! Aku harus segera pulang!" tukas Yesung sambil menepuk pipi Ryeowook keras.

Ryeowook tersentak mendapat tepukan yang cukup keras di pipinya, dia menggeliat kecil seraya membuka matanya, berkali-kali dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ketika melihat wajah Yesung ia terkejut, dengan segera dia bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Maaf. Aku tidur terlalu lama ya?" tutur Ryeowook pelan.

"Ayo pergi sekarang!"

Ryeowook mengangguk mengerti. Dia turun dari sofa, mengambil tasnya yang diletakkan Yesung di atas meja lalu mengikuti Yesung keluar. Yesung jalan dengan tempo cepat, membuat Ryeowook agak kesusahan menyamai langkahnya, Ryeowook jadi tertinggal sedikit jauh di belakang mengingat badannya masih terasa lemas. Kau ingat bukan sejak kemarin dia belum makan apa pun?

"Yak! Cepatlah! Kau lelet sekali!" bentak Yesung saat menyadari Ryeowook tertinggal cukup jauh di belakangnya.

"_Mianhae_. Badanku terasa sangat lemas, aku agak kesusahan mengikuti langkahmu," balas Ryeowook lemah.

Yesung merasakan sesuatu yang entah apa memberati hatinya saat ia melihat keadaan Ryeowook. Wajah pucat pasi dan berkeringat, bibir kering, tubuh gemetaran. "Baiklah, aku akan mengurangi kecepatanku," ujar Yesung dengan nada datar. Yap datar, tapi jika kau mendengar dengan teliti, kau akan menangkap sesuatu yang lain dalam suara itu.

"_Mianhae_. Aku merepotkanmu lagi," tutur Ryeowook sembari berjalan mendekati Yesung yang berhenti beberapa meter di depannya.

* * *

"Aku pulang!" teriak Yesung sembari mengganti sepatu kerjanya dengan sandal rumah, sandal slop berkepala labu. Ck! Istrinyalah yang membeli sandal itu, Sungmin sangat menyukai labu. Ryeowook melakukan hal yang sama dengan Yesung, hanya saja ia memakai sandal slop biasa.

**Drap drap drap**

Terdengar derap langkah kaki berlari dari ruang tengah, 2 pasang kaki. Yesung tersenyum. Ia tau siapa itu. Yesung selesai mengganti sandalnya, Ryeowook pun sudah selesai. Dengan langkah pelan Yesung mulai berjalan ke ruang tengah, Ryeowook mengikuti dengan kepala tertunduk. Dua alasan kenapa kepalanya tertunduk, yang pertama kepalanya terasa sangat berat, yah dia memang sakit kepala kan? Kedua dia takut bertemu istri Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Dia takut kedua orang itu akan mengusirnya nanti.

"Appa/Samchon!" pekik Kyuhyun dan Henry bersamaan sambil berebut berlari menuju Yesung. Ck! Kyuhyun-_ah_, kau terlihat konyol, lawanmu bocah yang tingginya hanya mencapai pinggangmu.

Yesung menyambut kedua bocah 'setan' dengan sebuah pelukan, satu bocah setannya dan satu lagi bocah setan Noonanya, begitulah mereka menjuluki Kyuhyun dan Henry.

"Yak! Bocah Setan II! Lepaskan! Ini Appaku!" perintah Kyuhyun dengan sangat kekanakan. Memang beginilah Kyuhyun jika sudah bertemu Henry, dia akan menjadi seperti bocah 7 tahun.

"Bocah Setan I! Ini Samchonku! Kau yang lepaskan!" timpal Henry sambil mendorong pinggang Kyuhyun agar menjauh dari Yesung. Inilah Henry, si Bocah Setan I, dia orang yang akan sangat tidak sopan jika dengan Kyuhyun. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum, Kyuhyun dan Henry itu ibarat _Tom and Jerry_.

"Yak! Kalian berdua harus melepaskan pelukan kalian. Kalian membuatku sesak napas!" sela Yesung. Kyuhyun dan Henry mengabaikan perintah Yesung, alih-alih melepaskan, mereka malah semakin erat memeluk Yesung.

Ryeowook yang memperhatikan kehangatan mereka sontak tersenyum lebar, betapa manisnya putranya jika sedang manja seperti itu. Namun di saat yang bersamaan hatinya juga terasa perih, apa dia bisa merasakan bagaimana sikap manja putranya itu suatu hari nanti?

"Eh? Samchon datang dengan siapa?" tanya Henry saat menyadari seseorang di belakang Samchonnya. Yah, dia tak bisa melihat wajah Ryeowook. Meskipun dia pendek, tapi dia tetap tak bisa melihat wajah tetunduk Ryeowook. Pasalnya wanita itu menunduk terlalu dalam, wajahnya tersembunyi di antara helaian rambut anehnya.

"Oh iya. Dia siapa Appa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang baru menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang lain.

"Yak! Angkat kepalamu! Jangan menunduk terus!" perintah Yesung pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengangguk mengerti. Perlahan dia mulai mengangkat kepalanya.

**DEG**

Kyuhyun kembali merasakan debaran aneh pada jantungnya saat wajah itu kembali terlihat olehnya. Wajah yang kemarin ia lihat menangis, wajah yang kemarin terlihat begitu rapuh saat dia bersikukuh Eommanya hanyalah Sungmin, wajah yang tadi malam ia lihat begitu damai saat tidur di kursi taman, wajah yang entah bagaimana tak bisa ia lupakan. Tapi kenapa wajah itu terlihat pucat sekali hari ini?

Ryeowook tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun dan Henry. Bibirnya yang kering sama sekali tak mengurangi kadar kemanisan dalam senyumannya.

Henry merasa _dejavu_ dengan wajah itu. Ia merasa pernah melihat wajah cantik itu. Secepat kilat ingatan akan wajah itu langsung menyergapnya. Dia berlari mendekati Ryeowook.

"Ahjumma cantik!" pekiknya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, meminta sebuah gendongan maksudnya.

Ryeowook yang mengerti langsung mengangkat tubuh Henry yang ternyata cukup berat, tapi Ryeowook tetap mempertahankan Henry dalam gendonganya meskipun tubuhnya sangat lemas. Ryeowook tak ingin mengecewakan bocah imut nan manis itu.

"Ahjumma cantik bagaimana bisa kemari? Ahjumma cantik tau ya Henry ingin bertemu Ahjumma?" tanya Henry dengan tampang polos dan suara imut.

"Ne. Ahjumma tau, Henry yang manis dan imut ini ingin bertemu Ahjumma," balas Ryeowook sembari tersenyum manis.

Kyuhyun menatap tak suka pada Ryeowook dan Henry. Entahlah. Ia tak tau perasaan apa yang sedang mengisi hatinya saat ini. Ia hanya tak suka Ryeowook memanjakan Henry. Dia tak tau kenapa.

"_Aigoo_! Ahjumma cantik pucat sekali, Ahjumma sakit ya?"

Tangan kecil Henry menangkup kedua pipi Ryeowook. "_OMO_! Badan Ahjumma panas sekali! Ahjumma pasti sakit!" pekik Henry histeris. _Aigoo_ ekspresinya lucu sekali. Kkk~

Ryeowook terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi wajah Henry yang menurutnya sangat imut dan lucu.

"_Ania_. Ahjumma baik-baik saja kok," balas Ryeowook sambil mencubit pipi gembul Henry dengan tangan kirinya sedang tangan kanannya menahan beban tubuh Henry.

"_Geotjimarayo_! Badan Ahjumma panas sekali, Ahjumma juga sangat pucat," bantah Henry.

"_Ne_, Ryeowook Ahjumma sedang sakit. Nah, sekarang kau turun _ne_, Ahjumma itu tak akan kuat lama-lama menggendongmu," sela Yesung.

Henry mengangguk, "Ahjumma cantik, sekarang turunkan Henry. Ahjumma harus istirahat," putus Henry sok dewasa.

Ryeowook pun menuruti, dia menurunkan bocah itu dari gendongannya.

"Samchon, _thank you_. Terima kasih karena Samchon membawa Ahjumma cantik pulang. Dia akan tinggal bersama kita kan?" Henry mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan imut.

Yesung terkekeh, "_ne_, sama-sama keponakan jelek. _Ye_, Ahjumma cantikmu itu akan tinggal bersama kita. Dia pengasuhmu mulai sekarang. Kau tak akan melawan pengasuhmu yang ini kan?"

"_Anio_. Aku tak mau Ahjumma cantik jadi pengasuhku. Aku mau Ahjumma cantik jadi Eomma keduaku, kkk~. Aku bosan punya Eomma seperti Heechul. Dia mengerikan," ujar Henry polos sembari bergidik seolah menjelaskan betapa Eommanya sangat mengerikan.

**DEG**

Lagi-lagi, jantung Kyuhyun berdebar kencang. Kenapa ini? Kenapa ia merasa sangat tak suka saat Henry mengatakan ingin Ryeowook menjadi ibunya?

Apa ini? Kenapa begini? Kenapa anak orang lain saja menginginkan Ryeowook menjadi Eommanya sedang anak kandungnya sendiri tak menginginkannya. Uh. Ryeowook tak suka perasaan ini. Dia tak boleh egois. Bukankah dia yang salah?

"Siapa yang akan menjadi Eomma keduamu Henry-_ah_?"

"Siapa yang akan menjadi Eomma keduamu Henry-_ah_?" tanya seseorang.

Yesung, Kyuhyun, Henry, dan Ryeowook menoleh ke arah sumber suara, ke arah ruang tengah tepatnya. Beberapa meter di depan mereka berdiri seorang wanita cantik bersurai hitam panjang, Kim Sungmin.

"Imo! Kenalkan ini Eomma baru Henry!" seru Henry dengan suara keras seraya menunjuk Ryeowook.

Sungmin mengalihkan matanya dari Henry ke seseorang yang berdiri di samping Henry dengan kepala tertunduk.

"_Nuguseyo_?" tanya Sungmin lembut, ia tak dapat melihat wajah wanita yang Henry akui sebagai Eomma keduanya.

Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya pelan. Sungmin membulatkan mulut ketika ia melihat dengan jelas wajah Ryeowook. Matanya terbelalak. Dia masih mengingat wajah itu. Wajah yang entah bagaimana begitu ia benci sejak pertama kali melihatnya kemarin.

Sungmin mengangkat tangan kanannya, telunjuknya teracung menunjuk wajah Ryeowook, "ka-kau?" dia berkata dengan nada keras. Ryeowook sedikit terlonjak karenanya.

"_N-ne_," balas Ryeowook takut-takut.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini lagi? Dan apa itu? Kenapa kau bawa-bawa tas begitu?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada tinggi.

"Imo! Kenapa Imo membentak Eomma Henry?" tuntut Henry. Ia tak suka **Eomma** barunya dibentak-bentak. "Eomma cantik dibawa oleh Samchon!"

"_Mwo_? Yesung-_ah_?"

Sungmin menatap Yesung dengan tajam.

"_Ne_, aku yang membawa nya kemari. A…"

Belum sempat Yesung menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sungmin sudah menyela, "_MWO_? Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Tenanglah Sungmin-_ah_. Aku tak bermaksud apa-apa. Henry sangat menyukai Ryeowook, dia melihat Ryeowook di taman kemarin, dia menyuruhku membawa Ryeowook pulang, dan aku pikir Ryeowook bisa menjadi pengasuh Henry, kau tau kan Henry tak pernah mau menurut dengan kita, siapa tau dia mau menuruti Ryeowook. Kau juga akan terbantu nanti kan chagi, aku tak ingin kau terlalu lelah karena mengurus Henry yang sangat susah diatur. Makanya aku mencarikan pengasuh," jelas Yesung dengan nada lembut.

Uh. Sakit. Hati Ryeowook terasa sangat sakit mendengar perkataan Yesung. Jadi memang hanya sebatas itu? Yesung melakukan ini hanya demi Sungmin? Arti Ryeowook hanya sebatas pengasuh? Begitukah?

Kau tau? Rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Ketika kau mencintai seseorang yang bahkan tak memandangmu. Mencintai tanpa balasan. Banyak asumsi mengatakan, jika cinta itu tulus, tak akan mengharapkan balasan. Bohong! Percayalah, setiap kali kau jatuh cinta kau pasti ingin cintamu dibalas. Mulutmu boleh berkata tidak, tapi hatimu menginginkan balasan.

_Bukankah mengagumi lebih menyakitkan dari pada mencintai?_

_Kau tau, dua kata itu bisa berbeda makna, tergantung dari sisi mana kau memandang._

Tanpa sadar, air mata mulai jatuh perlahan di pipi mulus Ryeowook yang tirus. Dia tak ingin menangis. Ia juga tak ingin menjadi lemah. Tapi cinta membuatnya lemah. Cinta melemahkannya.

Betapa pun dia mencoba untuk tak menangis, kantung air matanya selalu berkata lain. Hatinya terlalu hebat dalam mengkoordinir kantung air matanya, hingga perintah otak yang menyuruhnya untuk tak mengeluarkan cairan kebanggaannya itu tak ia dengarkan. Ia hanya mengikuti perintah hati yang mengatakan ia sangat sakit dan dia membutuhkan air mata untuk mengungkapkan sakitnya.

Sementara kedua orangtuanya -Yesung dan Sungmin- sibuk berdebat, mata Kyuhyun tak lepas dari Ryeowook. Dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan wanita itu. Siapa dia sebetulnya? Kenapa dia selalu menangis setiap kali Yesung mengatakan ucapan rendah (menurut Kyuhyun) tentangnya?

Dan juga tatapan mata wanita itu pada Appanya terlihat sangat aneh. Tatapan penuh cinta namun mengandung sakit yang dalam. Mata itu redup dan bercahaya di saat yang sama.

**_'Kenapa Ahjumma itu cengeng sekali?'_** tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati, seolah ia akan mendapat jawaban saja.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengizinkannya menjadi pengasuh Henry. Aku juga akan mengizinkannya tinggal bersama kita, dengan satu syarat. Dia tak boleh mendekati anakku! Dia tak boleh menyentuh Kyuhyun seujung jari pun! Bagaimana?" tawar Sungmin sembari menatap Yesung dan Ryeowook bergantian.

**DEG**

Jantung Yesung dan Ryeowook sama-sama tersentak mendengar perkataan Sungmin. Aliran darah mereka sama-sama terasa tersumbat, napas mereka sama-sama tercekat. Tapi tetap saja yang Ryeowook rasakan jauh lebih buruk dari yang Yesung rasakan.

Sepertinya kantung air mata Ryeowook sudah terbuka sepenuhnya saat ini, air mata mengalir makin deras di pipinya.

Ya Tuhan, kenapa hidupnya sangat sulit? Kenapa hanya untuk mendekati anaknya saja ia tak bisa?

Tak berbeda jauh dari Yesung dan Ryeowook, Kyuhyun juga merasakan hal yang sama. Kenapa dia seolah tak suka jika Ryeowook menyetujui itu.

_Terlalu banyak pertanyaan 'kenapa'._

_Tapi ingatlah satu, Tuhan selalu memiliki jawaban indah untuk setiap kata 'kenapa'._

_Kau percaya? Tuhan itu adil. Tuhan itu juga tidak tidur._

_Semua akan indah pada waktunya._

_Bersakit-sakit dahulu, bersenang-senang kemudian, bukan begitu?_

"Ta-tapi Sungmin-_ah_…."

"Terserah kau Yesung! Jika tidak maka dia tak boleh tinggal di sini, atau aku yang akan pergi!" tegas Sungmin.

**T**

**B**

**C**

Haloha Byun kembali~ hihi  
Mianhae updatenya lama banget.. :( Ada yang nungguin gak? *gak ada*  
Gimana dengan chap ini? Gaje yaa? Mian~ T_T

Hehe byun mau ngucapin selamat hari raya idul adha buat readerdeul yang menjalani(?). Gimana? Dagingnya banyak? Kkk

**Balasan review:**

**my cute giraffe:** Biarin aja, wook mah udah biasa dapat siksaan batin hihi..  
Mwo? Hunwook? Hhihi gak pernah dengar tuh, dekat kayaknya juga enggak..  
Ne dilanjut kok.. Fighting! :))  
Gomawo udah review ^_^

**Yaya saya: **Maaf ne gak bisa kilat.. Kilatnya masih ditahan sama Zeus.. Kkk *plak  
Gomawo udah review ^_^

**mie2ryeosom: **Ayo cekekin yesung bareng"! Hehe**  
**Huhu kayak sinetron yaa? :(  
Hihi tunggu tanggal mainnya aja.. :D  
Tapi aku gak suka ecung yang menderita kkk  
Gomawo :)  
Ne dilanjut kok.. Fighting! :))  
Gomawo udah review ^_^

**MyryeongkU: **Huks huks huks masa sih aku tega? *plak  
Tau tuh, yesung emang kejam..  
Yewook/yemin? Keduanya :D  
Ne dilanjut.. Fighting! :))  
Gomawo udah review ^_^

**cloudsomnia88: **Whoaa benarkah? Gomawo pujiannya :)) *plak  
Yesung emang jahat.. Hehe  
Cupcupcup jangan nangis ne, sini byun peyuk :D  
Ne dilanjut.. Fighting! :))  
Gomawo udah review ^_^

Demikianlah *emang nulis surat?/plak* hehe  
Gomawo buat semua yang udah baca+review dan baca aja.. Terima kasih banyak :)  
Byun harap respon buat chap ini lebih banyak biar byun juga semangat buat lanjutin.. Gomawo~ Saranghae~ See you next chap Inysa Allah! :]]


	5. Chapter 5

**My Bad My Killer Chap. 5**

Author : Byun Ryeokyu

Cast(s) : Ryeowook, Yesung, Sungmin, Kyuhyun, and others

Pairing(s) : Yewook, Yemin

Genre(s) : Family/Hurt/Drama

Rate : T

Warning : OOC! GS For Ryeowook & Sungmin! Typo(s)! Tidak sesuai EYD! Gajeboh! Bahasa babak belur!

* * *

Huwee mianhae telat update. Byun sibuk sekali huhu. Semoga chingudeul tidak lupa dengan fic gaje ini :'( hehe

_Happy reading lovely readers ^^_

**_BRK_**

* * *

"Ta-tapi Sungmin-_ah_…."

"Terserah kau Yesung. Jika tidak maka dia tak boleh tinggal di sini, atau aku yang akan pergi!" tegas Sungmin.

**_'Mianhae,'_** batin Yesung.

"Baiklah. Kau setuju kan Ryeowook? Aku yakin kau setuju," ucap Yesung setelah menghirup napas dalam-dalam.

Ryeowook benar-benar tak bisa merasakan bagaimana sakitnya hatinya saat ini. Dia merasa semua orang terlalu egois. Tapi dia juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia yang salah. Tak mungkin dia menyalahkan orang lain bukan? Tak mungkin juga dia menyalahkan penyakitnya yang membuat dia dan Kyuhyun terpisah.

Dia yang salah. Andai saja dia mendengarkan Dokter dan kedua orangtuanya saat mereka masih hidup dulu. Andai saja dia mau berobat saat penyakit itu masih tingkat awal. Mungkin dia tak akan pernah terpisah dengan anaknya. Mungkin saat ini Kyuhyun hanya akan mengenal dirinya sebagai ibunya.

_'Andai saja' dan 'mungkin'!_

_Kedua kata yang saling berhubungan._

_Kesalahan masa lalu dan penyesalan atasnya._

_Yang harus kau lakukan bukanlah mencari kata pengandaian sebanyak-banyaknya._

_Kau hanya perlu mencari cara untuk memperbaiki._

_Agar di masa mendatang tak akan ada lagi kata 'andai saja' dan 'mungkin'._

"Terserah apa kata kau saja," jawab Ryeowook pada akhirnya.

Setidaknya dengan dia tinggal di rumah itu, ia masih bisa melihat wajah putranya meskipun tak dapat mendekati apalagi menyentuhnya.

"Ahjumma!" pekik Henry tiba-tiba.

Yesung, Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah bocah itu.

**HUP**

Kyuhyun yang berada paling dekat dengan Henry dan Ryeowook refleks menahan tubuh Ryeowook yang akan jatuh ke lantai. Astaga! Pucatnya dia! Percayalah! Keadaannya sangat buruk!

**SIR**

Kyuhyun merasakan darahnya berdesir hangat, entahlah, dia tak tau kenapa. Perasaannya menghangat ketika tangannya menyentuh kulit Ryeowook. Namun di saat yang bersamaan rasa sakit yang entah karena apa juga mendera hatinya.

Melihat Ryeowook yang sudah terkulai dalam dekapan Kyuhyun, Yesung segera menuju mereka. Dia mengambil alih Ryeowook dari putranya, bermaksud mengantarnya ke kamar. Sungmin yang melihat adegan itu merasa semakin membenci Ryeowook. Dia tak suka suami dan putranya terlalu perhatian pada wanita itu. Ia cemburu.

Yesung menggendong Ryeowook _bridal style_ menuju salah satu kamar tamu yang ada di rumah itu. Sebelum menaiki tangga, ia berteriak memanggil Jung Ahjumma agar menyusulnya ke lantai dua. Jung Ahjumma sedikit berlari dari arah dapur. Ia terkejut saat melihat Tuan-nya menggendong Ryeowook. Namun tak satupun pertanyaan yang dia lontarkan karena melihat kondisi yang tidak sedang baik-baik saja.

"Hyung, Ahjumma cantik kenapa?" tanya Henry polos.

Mendengar suara Henry sontak membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Kyuhyun menatap Henry sebentar kemudian beralih dan mengedikkan bahu, "_Molla_," ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada datar.

Henry mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ini pasti gara-gara Imo!" tuduh Henry tiba-tiba.

Sungmin membelalakkan mata, "_Mwoya_? Kenapa kau menyalahkan Imo?"

"Tentu saja! Memang Imo yang salah! Karena Imo marah-marah seperti nenek lampir, Ahjumma cantik jadi pingsan. Imo kan menakutkan!" timpal Henry tanpa rasa bersalah.

Sungmin terpaksa mengurut dada mendengar ucapan bocah itu. Dia sudah terlalu biasa mendapat perkataan pedas keponakan suaminya itu, Henry benar-benar menuruni Ibunya.

* * *

"Huh! Dia semakin lemah saja! Baru satu malam terkena angin sudah _collapse_ begini," gumam Yesung pelan. Dia menatap sedih Ryeowook yang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur.

Sekelabat bayangan di masa lalu tiba-tiba saja menyergap benaknya.

_"Ryeowook-_ah_! Kau terlihat pucat! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang _namja_ tampan berambut hitam legam. Kim Yesung, itulah nama yang tertera pada papan nama seragam JHS yang dia pakai._

_"_N-ne_. A-aku baik-baik saja, Yesung-_ie_," jawab _yeoja_ manis berambut coklat madu sepinggang. Yeoja yang duduk di samping Yesung. Jung Ryeowook namanya._

_"Tapi kau sangat pucat!" bantah Yesung. Dia menempelkan tangannya di kening Ryeowook. Sekonyong-konyong Yesung menjauhkan tangannya dari kening Ryeowook kala panas yang teramat sangat menyentuh kulitnya._

_"Wookie, kau demam!" pekik Yesung panik. Dia melepas jaket yang dikenakannya dan segera memasangkannya pada Ryeowook._

_"Yesung-_ie_, ini sudah terlalu larut untuk jam keluarku. Aku hanya boleh berada di luar sampai jam 7 malam. Aku alergi angin malam," jelas Ryeowook lirih._

_"Astaga! Wookie! Ini sudah pukul 10 malam! Kenapa kau tak bilang dari tadi?"_

_"_Mianhae_, aku hanya ingin menikmati kehidupan seperti kebanyakan orang, terlebih ini hari kelulusan kita. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu," timpal Ryeowook dengan suara bergetar menahan dingin._

_"Ryeowook-_ie_…"_

_Yesung tak tau harus membalas apa untuk ucapan yeoja yang selama 3 tahun ini telah menjadi _yeojachingu_nya. Ya, dia dan Ryeowook memang berpacaran, sejak tahun pertama JHS. Dan hari ini hari kelulusan mereka dari JHS._

_"_Kajja_! Kita pulang sekarang!" ajak Yesung sembari menarik tangan Ryeowook untuk berdiri. Dia memapah Ryeowook menuju mobilnya. Sopirnya memang menunggu mereka sedari tadi._

_"Nona Ryeowook kenapa Tuan Muda?" tanya sang sopir panik melihat kekasih Tuan Mudanya itu sangat pucat._

_"Dia alergi angin malam, kita harus segera mengantarnya pulang!"_

_"Baiklah."_

_Sopir itu membantu Yesung menaikkan Ryeowook ke jok belakang. Yesung duduk di sampingnya._

_Tak lama kemudian mobil hitam itu mulai melaju mengarungi jalan beraspal._

_"Apa kau sangat kedinginan chagi?" tanya Yesung cemas._

_"_Ne_," jawab Ryeowook lemah, matanya terlihat sangat sayu._

_"Aku peluk_ ne_?"_

_Ryeowook mengangguk lemah. Jadilah Yesung memeluk Ryeowook sepanjang perjalanan pulang._

Rasa sesak yang entah apa tiba-tiba menyerang Yesung ketika sekelabat kenangan itu teringat olehnya. Begitulah dulu jika Ryeowook sakit, Yesung akan selalu ada di sampingnya. Dia memang sudah sangat lama berhubungan dengan Ryeowook. Sedari JHS sampai sekarang, mereka belum pernah berpisah dalam arti sebenarnya. Sekarang pun bukankah begitu?

Yesung memang sempat mengusir Ryeowook, tapi bukankah belum ada kata 'cerai' yang terucap dari mulutnya untuk Ryeowook?

Yesung dan Ryeowook dulunya pasangan yang sangat serasi dan harmonis, banyak teman sekolah mereka yang iri. Tapi itu berubah semenjak mereka tamat universitas, saat peristiwa itu terjadi. Peristiwa yang sudah lama ingin Yesung lupakan namun tak bisa. Peristiwa yang membuat rasa cintanya untuk Ryeowook berubah menjadi benci.

Sekejap saja dia teringat peristiwa itu, rasa benci yang selama ini terus menguasai hatinya terasa semakin bertambah. Dia menatap Ryeowook sengit. Rasanya dia ingin sekali mencekik wanita itu. Memperlakukannya seperti yang diterima orangtuanya dahulu.

**Cklek**

Yesung tersadar dari lamunannya saat pintu menceklik dibuka.

"Samchon!" panggil Henry pelan.

Yesung menoleh ke belakang, ia tersenyum pada keponakannya itu. Yesung memberi isyarat agar Henry mendekat. Bocah itu menurut, ia setengah berlari mendekati tempat tidur di mana Ryeowook sedang terbaring dan Yesung yang duduk di samping kakinya. Henry menaiki pangkuan Yesung.

"Ahjumma cantik kenapa Samchon?" tanya Henry pelan sembari menatap Yesung dengan ekspresi penasaran.

"Dia alergi angin malam. Dan karena kemarin malam dia terkena angin saat tidur di taman, sekarang dia jadi sakit. Sepertinya dia juga belum makan, tadi Samchon lupa membelikannya makanan," jelas Yesung dengan suara yang cukup pelan.

"Ck! Samchon jahat! Kenapa Samchon tidak memberi Ahjumma cantik makan?" gerutu Henry sambil mempoutkan bibir.

Yesung hanya terkekeh pelan menanggapi keponakannya itu.

* * *

Balik kiri, balik kanan, menelantang, menelungkup, balik kiri lagi, balik kanan lagi, hanya itu yang Kyuhyun lakukan. Entahlah. Semenjak menaiki tempat tidur hingga sekarang dia hanya uring-uringan. Matanya tak mau terpejam. Rasa kantuk pun tak kian menderanya.

Kyuhyun tak lagi bisa melawan hatinya yang tiba-tiba menjadi aneh. Sedari tadi hati kecilnya menyuruhnya untuk melihat keadaan Ryeowook. Wanita itu sudah sadar beberapa jam yang lalu.

Ryeowook? Ya. Wanita itulah yang mengganggu pikiran Kyuhyun sedari tadi. Wanita itu jugalah yang membuat rasa kantuk enggan mendatangi Kyuhyun. Entahlah. Ia juga tak tau karena apa.

Setelah berdebat dengan dirinya, Kyuhyun mulai turun dari atas tempat tidur. Dia mengalasi kakinya dengan sandal rumah. Perlahan dia berjalan menuju pintu. Tangan kanannya memutar kenop pintu hingga menceklik dan terbuka.

* * *

"Ah! Aku haus," gumam Ryeowook. Kerongkongannya terasa kering. Dia butuh air.

Ryeowook turun pelan-pelan dari ranjang, mengingat kondisi tubuhnya yang masih sangat lemas. Ryeowook berjalan gontai menuju lantai satu, dapur tepatnya.

Seolah memutar memori lama, berbagai bayangan berkelabat dalam kepala Ryeowook seiring dengan langkah kakinya.

Ryeowook ingat ketika dulu ia sering berlari di tangga yang kini dia lewati, Jung Ahjumma pasti akan berseru panik jika melihatnya, pasalnya ketika itu Ryeowook sedang hamil. Ryeowook juga ingat, dulu ia menuruni tangga sembari menimang Kyuhyun bayi dan bersenandung kecil. Dulu ketika akan makan Ryeowook pasti menidurkan Kyuhyun di atas meja makan, agar dia bisa mengawasi putranya itu. Haha aneh? Yup. Begitulah Ryeowook. Kemana pun dia pergi Kyuhyun selalu bersamanya **dulu**, kecuali ke toilet kkk~.

Bahkan ketika sedang ingin memasak pun Ryeowook akan membawa Kyuhyun. Dia menggendong Kyuhyun dengan kain penggendong di punggungnya. Sesekali dia berbicara dengan Kyuhyun. Jung Ahjumma dan Kang Ahjussi selalu berdecak kagum dengan kasih sayang Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun.

Setetes air mata membasahi pipi Ryeowook. Andai saja dia bisa seperti dulu lagi dengan putranya. Andai saja dia bisa membawa putranya kemana pun seperti dulu. Dia sadar. Semua hanya andai saja. Sekarang putranya tak ingat siapa dirinya._ Ani_. Putranya tak ingin mengingat siapa dirinya. Putranya menolaknya. Putranya tak menginginkannya.

Jangankan kembali seperti dulu, menyentuh Kyuhyun seujung jari pun ia tak akan bisa. Air matanya semakin deras menuruni pipinya, setiap kali mengingat cerita hidupnya, Ryeowook merasakan rasa sakit yang lebih dan lebih.

Niat awal ingin ke dapur batal begitu saja ketika melihat lampu ruang tengah masih menyala. Ryeowook berjalan perlahan menuju lemari pajangan yang ada di bagian kiri ruangan.

Ryeowook mengambil sesuatu di atas sana. Sesuatu yang sangat menarik minatnya sejak pertama kali matanya menangkap benda itu. Benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang hampir berbentuk berdimensi tiga, sebuah _frame_ foto yang tentu saja lengkap dengan fotonya. Air mata Ryeowook kembali menetes melihat seseorang dalam foto itu.

Kyuhyun. Kim Kyuhyun putranya. Ryeowook duduk di salah satu sofa. Dipeluknya bingkai itu dengan erat. Sangat erat, seolah dia sedang memeluk orang aslinya.

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti ketika matanya menangkap sosok wanita yang mengganggu pikirannya sedang duduk meringkuk di sofa.

**_'Apa yang sedang dilakukannya?'_** batin Kyuhyun bingung. Dia seolah melihat Ryeowook sedang memeluk sesuatu. Tapi apa?

Setelah dirasa cukup lama memeluk bingkai foto Kyuhyun, Ryeowook melepas pelukannya. Dia membawa bingkai tersebut ke atas pangkuannya.

**DEG**

**T**

**B**

**C**

* * *

Haloha Byun kembali~ hihi  
Mianhae updatenya lama banget.. :( Ada yang nungguin gak? *gak ada*  
Rencananya Byun mau update 2 minggu yang lalu, tapi karena cuaca yang akhir" ini sangat ekstrim, byun jadi atit huhu *curcol/plak trus rencana lagi minggu kemaren, eh ternyata byun ada konsul, gak jadi juga deh.. Berhubung hari ini lagi jam olahraga plus gak jadi olahraga, byun sempatin update.. Maaf bgt yaa, readerdeul gak bosan nungguin kan? ;)

**Balasan review:**

**yesijangmi: **Kkk ayo silahkan digampar *sodorin sungmin :D  
Gomawo udah review ^_^

**ryeohyun: **Cuma benci karakternya doank kan? Bukan orang aslinya kan? ;)  
Gomawo udah review ^_^

**eun ra: **Annyeong~ ^_^  
Tungguin aja yaa ;)  
Gomawo udah review ^_^

**sweetyYeollie: ***tutuphidung/eh/tutupkupingmaksudnya* :D  
*sodorin tisu toilet hihi  
Tungguin aja kejutan dari byun okeh? ;)  
Iya dilanjut. :))  
Gomawo udah review ^_^

**Gim Heegi: **Tungguin aja tanggal mainnya okeh? :))  
Gomawo review ^_^

**cloudsomnia88: **Kwakaka minie review kamu buanyak bgt.. :D  
Jangan jambakin sungmin dunk kkk  
Gomawo ne udah reviews ^_^

**Mira Hanazuki: **Iya gak apa" yang penting kamu tetap review ^^  
Fighting! :))  
Gomawo udah review ^_^

**RaniWookofRanDah:** Aminnn :))  
Rahasia eon hihi  
Iya dilanjut.. :))  
Gomawo udah review eon ^_^

**dhia bi: **Sakit apa yaa? ;)  
Gomawo udah review ^_^

Gomawo buat semua yang udah baca+review dan baca aja.. Terima kasih banyak :)  
Gomawo~ Saranghae~ See you next chap Inysa Allah! :]]


End file.
